La nueva profesora
by lilyreiss
Summary: En la soledad del instituto vacío, unas particulares clases nuevas comienzan, por culpa de una canción. ¿Tendrá la pequeña rubia que agradecer el fallar tanto en la misma nota? ¿Y la castaña el que sus cascos siempre estén enredados? ¿Quién es el que trata de que la pequeña no pueda volver a tocar...ni a existir? ¿Podrá la pecosa salvarla? Yumikuri, y alguna sorpresa
1. Chapter 1

Quiero intentar que esta historia sea larga, puesto que llevo mucho tiempo ya sin hacer ninguna así. ¡Espero que os guste! Como innovación, decidí subir la historia al mismo ritmo que la escribo(normalmente las subía una vez ya estaban acabados todos los capítulos) así que no prometo ser muy constante en subirlos...los estudios me llaman :´( No molesto más, pasen y lean :3

Ni shingeki me pertenece, ni las canciones que posiblemente cite a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

La escuela estaba ya vacía. Hacía varias horas que las clases habían terminado, y ya había cumplido el castigo que le habían impuesto de recoger todas las clases de 2° de bachillerato. Caminaba por los pasillos desiertos desenrollando sus cascos, sin prestar demasiada atención a nada, hasta que escuchó algo. Una guitarra, que necesitaba, y mucho, ser afinada. Las notas sonaban fatal pero, tras unos segundos, quien tocaba logró finalmente que volviese a ser como debía. No conocía la canción, era demasiado lenta y dulce para ser de su estilo. La guitarrista falló en una nota, y escuchó una voz maldecir. Una voz suave, que no parecía hecha para decir blasfemias, murmuró un "joder", para dar paso después a la misma melodía anterior. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el aula de música sin quererlo, y miró a través del opaco cristal tratando de no ser vista. No podía ver mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para distinguir a quien tocaba. Una joven rubia, delgada y no muy alta. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo desde la silla en la que estaba. La guitarra era demasiado grande para ella. No podía distinguir sus rasgos, no podía saber quién era. Pero tenía algo que la embrujaba. Volvió a fallar en la misma parte que antes, se levantó y dejo el instrumento. Parecía estresada, pues se movía muy rápido hacia todos lados. Se acercó a la puerta, y la espía se escondió por instinto. En efecto, la chica era muy bajita. Se perdió por el pasillo, y aprovechó para colarse. Cogió la guitarra, y miró aburrida la partitura. Definitivamente, no era su estilo. La letra era empalagosa a mas no poder, y estaba escrita bajo las notas con bolígrafo rosa. Encontró sin mucho esfuerzo el compás que se le resistía a la otra, y se la ocurrió una idea. Nunca la había gustado ayudar a los demás, pero aquella niña, no sabía como, había conseguido captar tu atención. Agarró el micrófono que había cerca de la ventana, lo enchufó, se apoyó en la silla, hizo crujir sus nudillos y empezó a tocar. No tenía ni idea de como sonaba, pero consiguió encontrarla el ritmo. No tuvo ningún fallo, en ninguna parte de la partitura, a pesar de perder la melodía varias veces, teniendo que frenar cuando comenzaba a acelerarla demasiado como para que sonase bien. Incluso se decidió a tararear la letra, sin ser capaz de pronunciar esas palabras de amor que parecían atragantársela. Escribió una pequeña nota en la hoja, y salió corriendo, justo a tiempo de no ser vista por la rubia, que volvía acelerada.  
-¡Espera!-la escuchó gritar, pero no se detuvo.  
Solo fue capaz de verla un instante, antes de que girase la esquina. Dentro de la sala, tomó entre sus manos la hoja de papel y leyó lo que la había escrito: "Sigue practicando. Si lo consigues, mañana nos veremos. Si no, tendrás que darme diez minutos para escribirte un pequeño truco, pero no podrás verme. A la misma hora, ¡no te olvides!  
Fdo: tu nueva profesora"  
Tras unos minutos deliberando, volvió a ensayar, con más ganas que antes. Apoyada en la pared, su "nueva profesora" sonrió. Pasó la mano por su corto pelo castaño. Sintió la vibración de su móvil, y leyó por encima el mensaje que su compañera de piso la había mandado:"Ymir, ya k llegas tarde, traes la cena"  
-Puta enana...-bufó poniéndose la mochila y colocándose bien la capucha y los cascos-Que morro tiene...  
Dio al play en la pantalla de su móvil, y el ruido de una batería cubrió todo rastro de ruidos que pudiese escuchar. Se dirigió a las taquillas y, tras sacar su monopatín, salió a la calle. Lo tiró al suelo sin cuidado alguno, le pegó una patada y saltó encima. Desde la ventana, la pequeña música la vio saltarse un bordillo y enfilar calle abajo.  
-¿Será ella...?-se preguntó en voz alta mientras cerraba la funda de su instrumento.

Esa figura la sonaba de algo, quizá de verla por los pasillos. Trató de hacer memoria, hasta que finalmente un recuerdo llegó a su mente:

 _Era el primer día de clase. Ella, nueva en el instituto, estaba sola en la entrada, esperando a que la sirena sonase. Miraba con vergüenza a su alrededor, rezando por que algún alma caritativa se acercase a hablar con ella. Pero sabía que no iba a tener esa suerte, al menos no en aquel momento. Todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado abrazando y saludando a sus compañeros tras el reencuentro después de las vacaciones; mirando las listas de clase para saber dónde tenían que ir, y buscando con miedo el nombre de sus nuevos profesores con el móvil una vez sabían su clase. A ella aquello la daba igual realmente. Solo se había preocupado en saber su_ clase: 4º _de la eso B. Sabía más o menos por donde estaría, en el segundo piso, cercano a las clases de bachillerato. Estaba bastante preocupada: era tan pequeña que, en cuanto la gente empezase a andar, la arrastrarían y la apartarían del camino, haciendo que posiblemente se perdiese. Y efectivamente, no tardó mucho en verse atrapada en una fila que la obligaba a andar hacia el lado opuesto. Ella trataba inútilmente de hacerse oír por encima del tumulto y, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía escaparse, alguien la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca y la sacó de allí. Una chica alta, castaña, pecosa y de penetrantes ojos ámbar que la miraba con un deje de burla._

 _-G...gracias-acertó a decir. Su mente se había quedado clavada en una sola frase-"es preciosa"-pensaba una y otra vez, sintiendo como el color se subía a sus mejillas. La chica no la había soltado aún._

 _-¿Dónde tienes que ir?-la preguntó algo brusca._

 _-Y...yo..._

 _De pronto alguien la pegó un fuerte tirón a la mochila. Ya se veía en el suelo cuando su salvadora la atrajo hacia sí, pegándola a su cuerpo y evitando que cayese._

 _-Vamos-la arrastró-¿Eres de primero? ¿Segundo?-tiraba de ella hacia los cursos inferiores._

 _-¡No! ¡Soy de cuarto!_

 _-Oh, perdón-subió las escaleras y giró hacia la derecha-¿Seguro?_

 _-¡Si!-infló sus mejillas, un tanto ofendida._

 _-Sigue recta, yo tengo que irme._

 _Subió al tercer piso, y la dejó allí, sola. Quería preguntar su nombre, agradecerla de nuevo, pero no fue capaz. El segundo timbre la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y la hizo correr para no llegar tarde el primer día._

Perdida en sus pensamientos, rezando por que la chica fuese la misma que aquella vez cogió sus cosas, apagó la luz, cerró la puerta y se encaminó a su casa. Sin embargo, cuando la ilusión la golpeó de nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se detuvo en el parque, andando entre los bancos vacíos y los columpios hacía ya rato detenidos. Se sentó en la orilla del lago, debajo de una farola, sacó su guitarra, colocó su partitura en el suelo, abrió y cerró las manos varias veces y empezó a tocar...

* * *

¿Qué os parece? ¡Espero vuestras opiniones con ganas!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está el segundo capítulo. No creo que suba uno diario, pero este a sido rápido. La canción que sale se llama "Perfect two" y es muuuuuy moñas/bonita/comosequierallamarsegunelgusto

sin mas dilación, espero que les guste el nuevo cap :)

* * *

La mañana era muy fría, y no parecía que fuese a mejorar. Es más, las nubes, de un gris oscuro, amenazaban con tormenta, y el aire olía a humedad. Un fuerte pitido invadió la oscura habitación. Ymir apagó el despertador y miró al techo, sin fuerza ni ganas de levantarse. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a la pared, encontrándose cara a cara con los penetrantes ojos rojos de una vampiresa semi-desnuda y con la boca llena de sangre. Amaba ese póster. A los diez minutos su compañera de piso entró, pegando una patada a la puerta. La tiró una almohada a la cabeza y la gritó "a desayunar", a lo que ella respondió abrazando el objeto y tapándose la cabeza.

-¡Levántate, imbécil!-tiró de la manta, arrancándola de sus manos, y el frío golpeó a la pecosa, haciéndola temblar.  
-¡Annie!-bufó molesta.

-¡No soy tu madre, a la próxima te dejaré llegar tarde!-salió del cuarto cuando escuchó la cafetera pitar-Ni siquiera sé por que me molesto...

-¡Murmuras como una vieja chalada!  
Se levantó de mal gana, y se encaminó a la cocina, solo vestida con una básica gris y su ropa interior. Annie la miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza, demasiado acostumbrada ya a esa imagen como para molestarse en reñirla. La tendió una taza de café solo, y ella la aceptó con un gracias. Metió pan en la tostadora, cogió dos platos y mermelada y se fue al salón. Tras poner la mesa encendió la televisión en un canal cualquiera, que coincidió con un canal de música,en el cual sonaba una horrible y cursi canción de amor que la iba a hacer vomitar. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a cambiar, reconoció la melodía. Aquella era la canción que la rubia del instituto estaba tocando. Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio y, finalmente, dejó su voz sonar tan bajo que apenas ella misma era capaz de oírse.  
-Cause you are the one  
For me  
For me  
And im the one  
For you  
For you...-cantó en voz baja, paladeando aquellas palabras que nunca había pronunciado. El amor de ese tipo nunca había sido para ella, ni siquiera en canciones. Todas sus canciones favoritas de amor eran duras, no correspondidas y, la mayoría, subidas de tono -we are the perfect...two...-se quedó un minuto en silencio, mirando su taza. Negó con la cabeza y dio un trago al amargo líquido, que logró que volviese a su estado de ánimo normal.  
-¡Ya están las tostadas!-la gritó su amiga desde la cocina.  
Mientras se dirigía a esta, no pudo evitar reír. La chica de ayer era pequeña, delgaducha y rubia, como su compañera. Sin embargo, y aun sin haber hablado nunca con ella, sabía que eran polos opuestos. Tras desayunar, fue a su cuarto a vestirse. Rebuscó entre su ropa hasta encontrar algo que la agradase: unos vaqueros rasgados, una camiseta negra de "my darkest days" de manga corta, una sudadera gris/marrón/nunca sabría de qué color era, un chaleco negro, unas deportivas anchas y un gorro normal y corriente negro. Agarró su monopatín y su mochila, se metió las llaves al bolsillo y se dirigió a la entrada, donde ya la esperaba la otra chica. Ella vestía unos vaqueros negros algo ajustados, una sudadera gris, una cazadora con estampado militar y botas. También tenía una tabla en sus manos y una mochila a su espalda.  
-Tardaste mucho, ya me iba a ir sin ti.  
-Oh, cállate. Siempre quieres irte sin mi-murmuró abriendo la puerta.  
Callejearon hasta llegar a la avenida principal, en la que tenían que ir esquivando a los jóvenes que, como ellas, iban hacia su escuela, andando como zombies algunos, gritado otros. La más alta hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la carretera, donde un autobús se había parado en el semáforo. Pasaron rápidamente por un grupo de pijas que se había detenido en mitad de la calle, arruinándolas la foto que se estaban sacando, y se agarraron al parachoques trasero justo cuando arrancaba, dejándose arrastrar. Estuvieron enganchadas apenas dos minutos, hasta que se fue por otra calle. Se ganaron los pitidos de varios coches por salir disparadas hacia la carretera que giraba hacia el lado correcto, pero subieron rápidamente a la acera más despejada y siguieron serpenteando entre la gente, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su centro. Atravesaron el patio, un par de profesores las gritaron que no podían estar allí con el monopatín, y ellas simplemente les ignoraron.  
-Hey-llamó la atención la pequeña, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la derecha.  
La pecosa miró hacia allí. En una esquina algo apartada, dos chicos se pasaban la mochila de una chiquilla. Esta trataba inútilmente de cazarla al vuelo dando saltos, cosa que solo alentaba a los abusones a reírse más. En menos de un segundo la castaña ya había acelerado todo lo que podía para dirigirse allí. Dos metros antes de llegar hasta el más alto de ellos, dio un salto, que lanzó el monopatín contra él. Le acertó de lleno en la entrepierna, haciéndole caer de rodillas. El otro trató de encararse, pero Annie salió de la nada, atizándole con su mochila en la cara al pasar, y logrando que besase el suelo. La más alta recuperó las pertenencias de la chica y se las entregó con una sonrisa, tapándose antes la cara con la sudadera, logrando que no se la viesen más que los ojos.  
-¿Estás bien?-la preguntó amablemente  
-S...si...gracias...-la miró, sintiéndose atrapada por ese extraño ámbar, que la recordaba a los ojos de un lobo.  
-No hay de qué-le dio un pisotón a su tabla para hacerla mirar de nuevo hacia la puerta-Nos vemos esta tarde...-rió y aceleró en pos de la otra, que ya se había ido, volviendo a despejar su rostro.  
-Si...-sonrió. Tenía que ensayar más para cuando llegase la tarde.  
Ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar que los chicos no estuviesen demasiado heridos, aunque después se sentía un tanto culpable por ello. El timbre la hizo olvidarse de ese detalle, pues el llegar tarde la asustaba más que el posible castigo por dejarles tirados allí. Desde la ventana de su clase, Ymir la vio correr. Finalmente recordaba quién era esa pequeña niña, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ya hubiese aprendido a tocar.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Christa...-susurró sacando los libros que necesitaba para primera hora.

-¡Ymir, siéntese!

-Si, si...-respondió de mala gana cuando el profesor la llamó la atención.

A pesar de estar sentada, a pesar de tener que atender, sus ojos viajaron de nuevo al cristal. Ya no estaba allí, era obvio, pero, como si su imagen estuviese grabada en el asfalto, se quedó mirando e imaginando esos hermosos e inocentes ojos azules...

* * *

¿Que les a parecido? ¡Invito a opinar! si hay alguna petición para la historia, algún detalle que os gustaría ver o algo así, podéis decírmelo y, si encaja en mis planes, estaré encantada de incluirlo. !Hasta la próxima¡


	3. Chapter 3

He aquí el tercer capitulo. Christa es un poco mas traviesa que de normal (?)

Espero que les guste :)

* * *

Pasó las clases mirando hacia quién sabe donde a través de la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos y ensoñaciones. Movía nerviosamente los dedos repitiendo una y otra vez las notas que ya se sabía de memoria, luchando por no fallar. Imaginaba los sonidos en su cabeza. Todos perfectos, sin fallos, aunque sabía que no tenía por qué ser así en verdad. Su voz también resonaba, clara y serena, entonando la letra de esa canción de amor. Se sonrojó, pues la imagen de la persona a la que se la declaraba se coló en aquella marea de notas. Sacudió la cabeza, apoyó la frente en la mesa y se abrazó la nuca, revolviéndose un tanto el pelo. De pronto escuchó un "ejem" y cuando alzó la vista se encontró a toda su clase mirándola. Se había olvidado por completo de que no estaba sola.  
-Señorita Reiss, ¿ocurre algo?  
-Y...yo...eeeh...me duele la cabeza-mintió-¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?  
-Claro. Señorita Braus, acompañe a su compañera.  
-¡Si, señor!  
Salieron bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, algunas burlonas, otras preocupadas, la mayoría sencillamente las miraban el culo al pasar, lo cual apenas se molestaban en disimular. Cerraron la puerta tras de si y, antes de poder girarse del todo, la pequeña se vio abordada por su amiga.  
-Estoy bien, Shasa...  
-¿Entonces, que ha sido lo que ahí dentro?  
-Solo...estoy distraída-comenzó a subir las escaleras-¿vamos?  
-¿Ves como no estas bien? ¡la enfermería esta por abajo!-se llevó las manos a la cabeza-Es más grave de lo que pensaba. ¿Debería llamar a una ambulancia?  
-Es que no quiero ir a la enfermería-rió, cortando sus delirios-¿No te apetece hacer algo malo?-sonrió como una niña traviesa  
-Jo, Christa...¿y si nos pillan?  
-No lo harán.  
-Solo quieres ver si está ella, ¿verdad?  
-Bu...bueno...no es solo por eso...pero...si está...  
-Está bien...¡pero después de verla iremos a la enfermería!  
-Sii...-asintió sin mucho convencimiento, trotando escaleras arriba.  
-¡Solo un minuto!-tras mirar a ambos lados, corrió en pos de la rubia.  
Torcieron por el pasillo a la izquierda, caminaron hasta el final, donde estaban las clases de los de segundo de bach, y subieron por unas pequeñas escaleras mal iluminadas y medio escondidas entre dos columnas. El olor a tabaco las golpeó de lleno, y la castaña tuvo que taparse la nariz, asqueada. Tenía un olfato muy desarrollado.  
-¿Tanto te molesta?-preguntó, preocupada.  
-Si...  
La tendió el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello con un gesto amable, y ella lo aceptó encantada. Lo dobló unas cuantas veces y lo puso frente a su boca y nariz, cambiando el desagradable olor del humo por el de la suave colonia de la joven. Empezaron a escuchar música cuando ya estaban casi arriba, se agacharon y gatearon en silencio hacia la puerta. En el tejado del edificio, usado a modo de terraza, una joven de pelo corto las daba la espalda, con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla. Tenía un cigarro en la mano derecha, y su móvil en la mano izquierda. De allí era de donde venía la música.  
-¿Es que esta tía nunca esta en clase?  
-Sshh-se puso un dedo frente a los labios-¡Nos va a oír!  
-Perdón diosa...  
La miró con los ojos entrecerrados y dibujó un "cállate" sin decirlo en alto. Ella asintió, sacando de su bolsillo una barrita de chocolate. Se sentó, sin acordarse de lo frías que iban a estar las baldosas. Al contacto con éstas, un inesperado escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo, y se la escapó un gritito. La chica del exterior se giró extrañada, tiró el cigarro fuera del edificio y apagó el móvil. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, no había nadie. No llegó a escuchar el ruido que hacía Christa corriendo y arrastrando a la otra.  
-Perdoooon...  
-¡Corre!-la apremió.  
Bajaron hasta la enfermería sin parar un segundo, encontrándose de frente con su profesor. La cabeza de la pequeña empezó a trazar una excusa, mientras que su amiga había encendido las alarmas de CORRER SIN MIRAR ATRÁS. Si no lo hacía era porque la otra aún sujetaba su muñeca, con más fuerza incluso a causa del susto.  
-¿Podríais explicarme que hacéis AHORA aquí?-preguntó, enfadado, su profesor.  
-Bu...bueno...si se puede elegir...-arrancó la glotona, tomándose aquello como una pregunta real-Preferiría no ex...  
-Verá-la pellizcó la pierna disimuladamente-Me dieron ganas de vomitar y fuimos al baño. Después me maree, y decidimos ir al tejado para que me diese el aire. Pero ya me encuentro mejor, así que venía solo a decir lo que había pasado. ¿Podemos volver a clase?-le dedicó la más bella y falsa de las sonrisas.  
-La señorita Braus si, pero me temo que usted deberá irse a casa. No podemos arriesgarnos a que contagie a alguien, en el caso de que fuese un virus. En secretaría la dejarán telefonear a sus padres.  
-Señor...yo...no tengo padres...-susurró  
-Oh, lo siento mucho-tras esa metedura de pata, se relajó notablemente, y su enfado desapareció-¿Vive sola?  
-No, comparto piso con Sasha y otra alumna del centro.  
-En cualquier caso, debería irse a descansar. Tampoco la aconsejo tener hoy actividades particulares. Tocaba la guitarra, ¿no?  
El pavor se dibujó en su rostro. Si no iba, no podría encontrarse con su profesora. Después de tanto esfuerzo en aprender aquella pieza, no podía tirarlo por la borda. ¡No si la veía a ella! ¡Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando aquello!  
-¡E...estoy bien! ¡De verdad! Debe de haberme sentado mal el desayuno, ¡nada más! ¡P...puedo quedarme!-su voz sonaba una octava más aguda de lo normal, y su respiración era acelerada e irregular.  
-Lo siento pero no-verla en aquel estado solo le hizo malinterpretarla y pensar que, efectivamente, estaba mal-Señorita Braus, suba a por las cosas de su compañera y entrégueselas.  
La dejaron sola con la enfermera, quien la pidió amablemente que se sentase y se descubriese el brazo derecho. Tras hacerlo, la tomó la tensión, la oscultó y la dio una pastilla de la cual ella no sabía ni el nombre. Fingió tomarla y, cuando no miraba, la escupió y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Lo que menos necesitaba era enfermar por tomar medicamentos sin necesidad. Cuando su compañera regresó con su mochila y su cazadora, la pidió que la acompañase hasta la calle, tras despedirse de la enfermera y agradecerla las molestias.  
-Tienes que hacerme un favor-dijo una vez estuvieron solas.  
-¿El qué?  
-Había quedado con esa chica a las ocho en el aula de música...¡Tienes que ir por mi y explicarla lo que ha pasado!  
-¡¿Tan tarde?! Pero Christa, hoy es viernes, iba a ir con Conny a la pizzería...  
-Por favooor...¡te invitaré a cenar a tu sitio favorito!-juntó las manos ante su rostro en gesto de súplica.  
-¿...en serio?  
-¡Si!  
-¿Y podré pedir lo que quiera?-empezó a ceder.  
-¡Claro!-asintió enérgicamente bajando de nuevo los brazos.  
-Uhm...está bien. Le diré a Conny que no puedo ir...-accedió, pensando ya en que iba a tomar esa noche.  
-¡Gracias!-saltó encima de ella y la abrazó con fuerza.  
Aún estaba apenada por no poder hablar con su profesora ese día, pero el saber que iba a tener un por qué, y que no iba a pensar que la había plantado, lograba devolverla la tranquilidad. Iba tan metida en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta de que cuatro pares de ojos vigilaban su partida...

* * *

Como siempre, espero sus opiniones. ¿Que les parece que Christa sea "mala"? yo si la veo capaz de desobedecer así si es por ver a su Ymir :3


	4. Chapter 4

Tardé lo mio esta vez...srry. Espero que os guste, trataré de no tardar tanto en el siguiente.

* * *

-¿Esa es la enana?-preguntó aburrida Annie  
-No es que la saques mucho...-comentó con burla  
-¿Y quién te a preguntado?  
Se quedó callada, por miedo a decir algo demasiado fuerte y ganarse besar el suelo, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.  
-Si, es ella. Se llama Christa. La conocí a principio de año. Es tan pequeña que la gente la tragaba, y la acompañé a su clase para que no se perdiese.  
-Vaya, tú siendo amable.  
-Cállate. Solo lo hice por que no sabía decir de que curso era. Tiene cuerpo de niña pero parecía mayor. Solo fue una forma de sacárselo...  
-Claro. Y que sea una monada no animó, ¿no?  
-¿Celosa?-la pasó un brazo por los hombros.  
-Que asco-espetó dándola un codazo en el estómago.  
-¡¿Pero...tú...de que...vas?!-acertó a decir, tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
-Oh, ¿se va?  
-¿Eh?  
-Mírala, se lleva la mochila.  
-Vaya...-se apoyó en la fría barra de metal-No sé que la pasará...  
-Quizá este huyendo de ti.  
La otra sabía que era una broma por que estaba muy acostumbrada a ella, pero su rostro seguía siendo serio; cualquier otra persona se lo hubiese tomado mal.  
-Huye caperucita-rió, sacando el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo-El lobo sabe donde encontrarte...-de pronto una patada mandó a volar la cajetilla, y esta cayó al patio desde los varios metros de altura-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?  
-Deja de fumar-dijo sin más, encaminándose al centro de nuevo-Vamos, a la siguiente no podemos faltar.  
-¿Y eso por qué?  
-Es con el sargento-abrió la puerta y se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie en ninguno de los pasillos-Despejado.  
-Puto Levi-bufó siguiéndola-La última vez que me pilló pintando la mesa me mandó recoger TODAS las clases de nuestra planta y limpiarlas a fondo.  
-Pues imagínate que hará si faltamos.  
Descendieron las escaleras, y el timbre sonó cuando ya estaban justo en su clase, pero en el piso de abajo. Esperaron un par de minutos para asegurarse de que su anterior profesor se hubiese ido, y subieron tranquilamente. Entraron a la vez que el hombre, el cual las miró de reojo con su habitual cara sin expresión. En ese sentido, a Ymir la recordaba a Annie. Era el profesor de historia, uno de los más temidos del centro a pesar de llevar solo dos años allí. Su impersonal rostro se mantenía estoico mientras amonestaba y mientras felicitaba, por lo que la gente nunca sabía lo que les esperaba cuando les mandaba quedarse con el después de clase. Aquel día estaban dando la segunda guerra mundial, pero la pecosa no se mantenía atenta. Ella solo miraba por la ventana, con la secreta esperanza de ver a la rubita entrar de nuevo. Annie se estaba dedicando a dibujar. En aquella ocasión, parecía el boceto de una joven a la que algo estaba mordiendo el cuello. No podía saber el qué, puesto que esa parte era aún un esquema sin rellenar. Estaba de pie, y tenía a la joven sujeta para que no cayese del todo, con una mano en su cadera y otra en su rostro. La joven la recordaba a alguien de alguna manera, pero no era capaz de ponerla cara. A medida que los minutos pasaban, y en vista de que su pequeña alumna no volvía al centro, empezó a interesarse más en lo que su amiga hacía. El ser ahora tenia unas grandes alas de murciélago, garras en vez de manos y cuerpo de mujer, el cual aún estaba detallando. Era impresionante verla sacar ese tipo se cosas de la nada, ella apenas podía hacer siquiera un monigote sin que le saliese desproporcionado. Lo suyo era más la música, sin duda alguna. Finalmente sonó el timbre, y ella se levantó como un resorte sin dar tiempo al hombre a acabar de decir lo que estaba diciendo.  
-De tarea la página 136. Y Ymir, ya que tienes tanta energía, tu harás también la 138 y un resumen del tema. Lo quiero mañana a primera hora en el departamento.  
-Espera sentado-murmuró poniéndose el chaleco.  
-¿Decías algo?  
-No, nada...-se tragó las ganas de gritarle por donde se pasaba sus tareas.  
La última clase había sido suspendida. Sin embargo, nadie se alegraba por ello. Su profesor matemáticas, Erwin, había sufrido un accidente y estaba en el hospital. Según les habían contado, estaba estable, pero tenía muchas posibilidades de perder el brazo. La sala no tardó mucho en vaciarse, quedando únicamente la pecosa y su compañera, que seguía dibujando.  
-¿Vas a tardar mucho?-bufó, golpeando con las uñas la madera.  
-Si. Mañana seguiré...-cerró el estuche-Ve cogiendo las cosas.  
-Suena a orden...  
A pesar de ello, y sólo por que se aburría, la hizo caso. Paseó tranquilamente hacia las taquillas, ya casi vacías. Sin embargo, algo la hizo parar.  
-...debe desaparecer. Esa niña es demasiado peligrosa viva.  
-Pero tu dijiste que si la hacíamos cambiar su identidad...  
-No tardarán mucho en darse cuenta del parecido. Acabará muerta de una forma u otra  
-Pobre Historia...no ha hecho nada  
-Christa. Ella es Christa, y Christa es quien morirá. Historia no existe.  
Pegada a la pared, cerca de la puerta abierta, Ymir escuchaba la conversación. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, sus puños, cerrados con tanta fuerza que se estaba clavando las uñas, su respiración, irregular y sus ojos, brillantes de ira. Cuando escuchó pasos, corrió sin hacer ruido hacia su taquilla, y la abrió aparentando tranquilidad. El hombre que salió la miró fijamente unos instantes, y ella sólo le sostuvo la mirada un instante para, acto seguido, abrir la puerta contigua, la perteneciente a su amiga. Con las pertenencias de ambas en las manos, volvió por donde había venido andando con total naturalidad. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo, preparó la cámara y se aseguro de que no tenía flash, y de que no iba a hacer ruido. Fingió entonces teclear algo.  
-Buenas tardes, joven-dijo el hombre cuando pasó a su lado, mirándola como si buscase una pista de lo que había hecho.  
-Adiós-respondió ella secamente. Con total disimulo, tomó la foto-"Conque la quieren muerta, ¿Eh?"-sonrió-"Eso no está en mis planes".  
Llegó a clase a los pocos minutos, con las extremidades ya cansadas de cargar los monopatines, las cazadoras y las mochilas. Pero tenía algo mas importante en mente.  
-Si que tardaste.  
-Annie, te tengo que contar algo-la tendió sus cosas-Esa diosa tiene algo turbio...

* * *

¿Que os parece? ¡Espero las opiniones!


	5. Chapter 5

No quería tardar mucho en subir los caps, pero me temo que me va a ser imposible darme mas prisa...lo siento mucho /

* * *

-¿Y a ti no te han enseñado que está mal cotillear conversaciones ajenas?-comentó, aunque por su tono impersonal no parecía que la importase,mientras servía los platos.  
-¡No me jodas Annie!-bufó enfadada.  
-Solo digo la verdad.  
Entre las dos prepararon la mesa y se sentaron a comer. De fondo se volvía a escuchar el mismo canal de música que por la mañana, pero no le prestaban atención. Tras contar a grandes rasgos lo que había escuchado, la pecosa había pedido a su amiga algún consejo, pero ésta parecía no tomárselo en serio. Para ella, nada era asunto suyo.  
-¿Que debería hacer?-preguntó casi para si misma.  
-No te metas. Acabarás bajo tierra por una cara bonita-respondió sin titubear  
-¿Ya empiezas?-dio un golpe a la mesa y se puso de pie, furiosa-¿Y que si tiene una cara bonita? ¡No es solo por eso!-no sabía cuantas veces la joven había usado esa frase para darla una razón a apartarse.  
-Ymir-la miró con rostro extrañamente preocupado, teniendo en cuenta que era ella-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Aquella pregunta la golpeó como un jarro de agua fría. No podía decir sus razones, no aun, no a ella. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar, y temía hacerla daño.  
-No lo sé-susurró su mentira, dejándose caer en la silla-No puedo sacarla de la cabeza-apoyó los codos en la mesa y se tapó el rostro con las manos-No quiero dejarla sola con esto. ¿Y si la matan de verdad?  
-Llama a la policía y desentiendete. Deja las clases de guitarra también, aléjate de ella, o te pondrán a ti en el punto de mira-era tan seca de parecía una máquina. Su respuesta era metódica y tranquila, era obvio que lo decía totalmente en serio.  
-Llamaré a la policía...pero no pienso alejarme de ella. Esos inútiles nunca pillan al asesino antes de que se haya cargado a alguien, ¿es que no ves la tele?-incluso ella, después de tantos años, estaba asustada de lo robótica que su compañera se estaba mostrando. Entendía que estuviese preocupada por ella, pero aquello era demasiado.  
-No estamos en la tele Ymir, esto es la vida real.  
-Como digas...-cogió su plato, hacía ya rato vacío, y lo dejó en el lavavajillas-Me voy a dormir un rato, a ver si me despejo la cabeza...-no podía resistir más la penetrante mirada de la chica.¿Acaso sabía que estaba mintiendo?  
-¿A qué hora has quedado con Christa?  
-A las ocho...-miró el reloj. Eran casi las cinco, habían tardado mucho con la charla-Supongo que me despertaré a tiempo...¿Tú que vas a hacer?  
-Iré al gimnasio un rato-contestó sin mirarla. Se agachó frente al electrodoméstico y, tras meter las cosas y una pastilla de jabón, cerró la puerta y dio al botón de inicio.  
La pecosa se despidió con la mano, cerró y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama, tirando sus zapatillas quién sabe donde a patadas. Cruzó las manos en su nuca y se quedó mirando el techo, dándole vueltas a la pregunta de su compañera.  
-¿Por qué me importa tanto, eh?-se puso de lado, apretando con fuerza la almohada contra su pecho.  
Los recuerdos la invadían poco a poco, ahogándola como si fuese un dulce castigo. Recordaba las tardes sola en aquel bosque. Siempre sola. Los gritos y el dolor, el cansancio de correr...Recordaba los golpes, y si no los recordaba todos, sus cicatrices la ayudaban a hacer memoria. Recordaba el peso del silencio, el sabor de su propia sangre, el frío, el hambre, la sed y el miedo. Lo recordaba todo. Recordaba las risas y los juegos, los pasillos oscuros y acogedores del orfanato, la malhumorada cuidadora, la amable cocinera...los cabellos rubios, los ojos azules, las suaves canciones, las tímidas manos y sus tímidas caricias. Los dulces labios que besaban su mejilla antes de irse a dormir. Los dulces labios de los que más de una vez robó un beso, sin saber realmente lo que hacía. Los fuertes temblores del pequeño cuerpo en las noches de tormenta, y las amorosas sonrisas que la recompensaban cuando ella acudía a detener aquel terror, jurándola una falsa protección que difícilmente podría darla en verdad. Pero lo que más recordaba, era el olvido. El olvido al que se había visto sometida por aquella divina criatura a la que tanto había cuidado y amado, del cual no podía culparla, pues había sido recíproco. Olvido que, una vez había apartado de si, la había permitido recuperar la certeza de cuanto la amaba, y las ganas que aún tenía de protegerla. No quería que recordase, al menos no aún. Quería hacerla tener recuerdos más felices que los de un cruel encierro entre cuatro paredes, cuatrocientos niños y poco amor, en los cuales la protagonista fuese alguien mejor que una malhumorada, engreída, violenta y maltratada niña pecosa que solo sabía usar los puños y poco el cerebro. Quizá seguía siendo esa niña, quizá los años solo la habían echo crecer pero no madurar. No lo sabía, pero quería hacer comenzar todo de nuevo igualmente. ¿Quizá estaba siendo egoísta por no correr hacia ella, gritando su nombre como antaño? ¿Por no decirla quien era, abrazándola con fuerza como debió hacer el día de su separación, en lugar de correr a esconderse para llorar a solas?. Ya se había dormido para cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a mojar las sábanas. ¿Cuándo habían vuelto a ella aquellos años? Lo sospechó la primera vez que la vio, siendo arrastrada por aquella descuidada marea de adolescentes, pero lo achacó a un mero parecido. Quizá ya lo sabía desde el inicio, y solo se había obligado a si misma a negarlo, buscando la forma más fácil de darle un por qué, aunque en el fondo sabía que aquellas facciones angelicales no podían ser imitadas por nadie, igual que nadie más podía provocar en ella aquellas sensaciones. Pero el verla aquel día, de aquella forma, siendo molestada por aquellos abusones...No era la primera vez que la veía en aquella situación. Lo único que la había echado hacia atrás era su nombre...y ya tenía las pruebas que confirmaban que aquello no significaba que se equivocase de persona.  
-Historia...-sollozó en sueños, abrazando la almohada.  
Alguien acarició su rostro, secando sus lágrimas. Una sábana cayó sobre ella lentamente, cuidando de no despertarla. Annie cerró la puerta tras de sí con una sonrisa triste, negando con la cabeza. Conocía demasiado a la chica como para no saber que estaba mintiendo. Al fin y al cabo, era su hermana. Su madre la había adoptado cuando ella tenía siete años, y la mayor ocho, para morir pocos años después y dejarlas con su padre, quien en cuanto pudo las mandó a otra ciudad a estudiar, con la excusa de que el instituto era mejor. No se quejaba, al menos las mantenía. Tampoco se quejaba de que hubiese logrado que la adelantasen un curso, para poder estar junto a ella. Antes de que la tristeza de su infancia la invadiese, se cambió de ropa, cogió su mochila y su monopatín y se fue al gimnasio. Serpenteó por las calles, por el atajo que ya se sabía de memoria, hasta salir a la avenida principal, tan atestada de gente que la obligó a cargar su tabla e ir a pie. Un sonrojo leve se adueñó de sus mejillas al ver, desde lejos, a la persona por la que había rechazado el gimnasio de su barrio para escoger el que estaba a más de media hora de su casa...


	6. Chapter 6

Me retrase...un montón. Lo siento!

La canción que aparece se llama "Alone together" y es de Fall Out Boy

* * *

-¿Lo has entendido?  
-Si, Christa...¡me lo has explicado tropecientas mil veces!  
La castaña comía aburrida una bolsa de patatas mientras la pequeña daba vueltas por la sala, al borde de un ataque de nervios. Llevaba casi una hora repitiéndola exactamente lo mismo una y otra vez: lo que tenía que decir a su profesora, con pelos y señales. A la tercera, su amiga había empezado a ignorarla. Cuando quedaba solo media hora para las ocho, en vista de que ella no pensaba parar por si misma, decidió cortar por lo sano.  
-Voy a llegar tarde-canturreó, limpiándose las manos de migajas en los pantalones  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡Y qué haces ahí tan tranquila?! ¡Vete ya!  
Prácticamente la empujó fuera de casa, tirándola la cazadora y las llaves, y cerrándola la puerta en los morros. Ella, divertida por como actuaba la pequeña, ni siquiera se enfadó por su rudeza. Simplemente negó con la cabeza y llamó al ascensor mientras terminaba de vestirse. No era la primera vez que veía a la chica ponerse así por la pecosa, no parecía ella. Se aceleraba tanto que a veces no sabia ni hablar normal. Llevaba desde principio de año bebiendo los vientos por ella. No había día que no la machacase el hombro a tirones y golpes para decirla: "¡Mírala, otra vez la están riñendo! ¡Es tan guapa cuando pone esa cara~!" No lo era en absoluto. Ponía un gesto con una mezcla de aburrimiento y burla que daban ganas de darla un bofetón. Sin embargo, el que era atractiva no lo podía negar. Era muy popular entre las jóvenes del instituto, aunque si alguna de ellas se diese cuenta de que era una chica, dejarían de prestarla atención. Más de la mitad de ellas la tomaban como un macarra un tanto afeminado, ya que solían verla al pasar, con la ropa ancha y siempre sin maquillaje, y no se detenían a mirar demasiado sus caderas ni los disimulados bultos de su pecho. Nunca la había visto arreglada. Sin embargo, los hombres la temían. No era raro verla acabar a golpes con más de uno y, que ella recordase, no había perdido ninguna vez. Era una fiera que traía de cabeza a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, y Shasa creía que no era buena influencia para su enamoradiza amiga. Llegó al centro varios minutos más tarde, en los que se dedicó a mordisquear una chocolatina para entretenerse. Saludó al conserje, Hannes, que trataba de esconder sin mucho resultado una botella de ginebra, y subió a la clase jugando a no pisar las rayas del suelo, sin molestarse en mirar el reloj para ver si se había retrasado. Finalmente llegó al aula de música, encontrando dentro a la pecosa. La miró unos instantes antes de pasar, dudando de si era ella o no, pues no lo parecía. Tenía el pelo atado en una coleta baja, llevaba raya y sombra negra en los ojos, y pudo ver que en su oreja derecha, usualmente cubierta por el pelo, brillaban dos aros en la parte superior, además de el normal, en el lóbulo. Su cazadora estaba tirada en una silla, junto a una chaqueta y un gorro. Sus brazos estaban al descubierto a causa de su camiseta, la cual tenia unos grandísimos tirantes abiertos hasta la cadera. Su piel era morena, y estaba llena de puntitos negros y cicatrices. Estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de ellas que podía tener, parecía que hubiese nadado en una piscina de zarzas. Por lo que podía ver, estaba muy musculada. Llevaba un sujetador negro, que la camiseta dejaba al descubierto, y ella no se había molestado en ocultar con un top. Sus vaqueros, azules oscuros y ajustados, dejaban ver perfectamente su figura. No parecía un hombre en absoluto, todo lo contrario, era una mujer muy bella. Estaba tocando la guitarra, una canción que no conocía, la cual cantaba por lo bajo:  
-...i don't know where im going  
but i don't think im coming home.  
And i say  
i'll check in  
tomorrow if i don't wake up dead.  
This is the road to ruin,  
and we're starting at the end...  
La glotona se descubrió, sorprendida, entendiendo qué había visto la rubia en ella para estar tan hechizada. Una semilla de curiosidad se instauró en su pecho. Se mordió el labio y, finalmente, llamó a la puerta y entró.  
-Pe-perdona...  
-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió, borde.  
-S-soy una amiga de Ch-Christa...  
-Oh-sus hombros se relajaron. Dejó el instrumento a un lado y se puso en pie, acercándose un par de pasos-¿Está bien?  
-Si...es que no a podido venir. Me pidió que te dijese que lo sentía mucho, y que te pidiese quedar otro día...  
-¿Está sola en casa?-no pudo evitar sonar preocupada.  
-Si, nuestra compañera llegará tarde, ¿Por?  
-¿Podría ir?  
-Su-supongo que si...  
Miró a la puerta con rostro serio y, de pronto, se lanzó sobre la menor. Ella gritó, asustada, pero no trató de apartarla. Se vio alzada en volandas cual princesita, y por acto reflejo se agarró a su cuello. Por la puerta abierta pudieron ver en el pasillo a un hombre encapuchado, con una tétrica sonrisa en la que brillaban dos dientes de oro. Donde antes estaba la chica, ahora había un cuchillo clavado en la madera.  
-Ponte detrás de mi-ordenó con voz autoritaria Ymir, y Shasa en seguida obedeció.  
Tras mirarlas unos instantes, el hombre se dio cuenta de su error, y salió corriendo. Ymir trató de seguirlo, pero él sacó una pistola, y se vio obligada a meterse de nuevo en la sala. A pesar de su partida, no se relajaron hasta que no le vieron correr por el patio desde la ventana.  
-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS A PASADO?-la chica estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.  
-No la digas nada de esto a Christa...-arrancó el arma del suelo y, tras revisar su filo, se la metió en la bota, junto con otra que ya tenía de antes y Sasha no había visto-Están yendo a por ella.  
-¿Y ahora me vas a decir que tu eres una de la CIA o el FBI?  
-Yo soy de Suecia-su broma mala no surtió ningún efecto, así que negó con la cabeza-Solo quiero ayudarla, no soy ningún agente especial o algo así.  
-¿Sabes quién va a por ella?  
Las dos se giraron al unísono para ver quién las espiaba. Un hombre bajito y mal encarado las miraba desde la puerta, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba vaqueros y camiseta, y estaba despeinado, como si acabase de subir de la calle.  
-¡Señor Rivaille!  
-Ymir. ¿Ha hecho la tarea que la mandé?  
-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer, por si no ha cotilleado suficiente-respondió en tono arrogante.  
-Así que quiere proteger a su amiga.  
-S-si...  
-¿Ha llamado a la policía?  
-Aún no-incluso ella se sentía intimidada en su presencia, más en esa situación.  
-No lo haga, quien la persigue es un alto cargo. Se encargará de que eso esté a su favor-se dio la vuelta-Vaya a su casa. Mañana por la mañana, venga a mi despacho-sonrió de medio lado-Con la tarea hecha.  
Una vez se fue, cogió sus cosas y pidió a Shasa que la llevase al piso que compartía con la rubia. Solo la quedaba confiar en Levi, y hacer lo que decía...menos la tarea.


	7. Chapter 7

Siento mucho no haber colgado nada en tantísimo tiempo! He tenido muchos problemas y no he tenido tiempo, a demás de haber pasado por una crisis artística que...bueno, igualmente, aquí está el nuevo capítulo! trataré de subir mucho más a menudo, ya tengo uno preparado que subiré supongo que hoy mismo. En vacaciones tendré mas tiempo libre para continuar. Espero que os guste!

* * *

Hicieron la mayor parte del camino en silencio. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y la cara de preocupación de Ymir hacía endurecer sus rasgos dándola un aspecto más maduro y peligroso y, por qué negarlo, más hermoso. Shasa la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, riñéndose a si misma por pensar aquellas cosas en un momento así. Verla de aquella forma, protegiéndola ante aquel hombre, la había hecho cambiar totalmente de parecer con la pecosa. Ahora, la admiraba. Era fuerte y valiente, y no parecía tan mala chica como ella había pensado, aunque seguía siendo una mala influencia. Llegaron a su barrio unos minutos más tarde, y apenas abrió la puerta Ymir se tiró a las escaleras, subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos. Shasa se vio obligada a seguirla el ritmo, o al menos a intentarlo, puesto que no quería hacerla esperar, aunque el correr nunca había sido su actividad favorita a pesar de tener capacidad para ello.  
-¡Christaaa!-gritó la glotona al entrar en casa.  
-¡¿Qué te ha dicho?!  
Entró corriendo en el salón, derrapando en el suelo con sus calcetines. Llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco largo de pijama, iba en sujetador, tenía en la mano una toalla y su pelo goteaba en el suelo. Cuando vio a su profesora, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Dio un gritito y se tapó con la toalla, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. La chica la miró con la boca entreabierta y los ojos brillantes, sin acordarse de que había que tener decoro o algo parecido en situaciones así. Finalmente sonrió de medio lado y se giró hacia la otra.

-Tenéis buenas bienvenidas en esta casa, chica patata.  
-¿Q-qué haces aquí?-la rubita se metió en el baño y salió de nuevo, acabando de ponerse una camiseta rosa con un conejito abrazando un oso de peluche.  
-Bueno, si la montaña no va a Mahoma...  
Carraspeó para indicarla que ya podía mirar, y la invitó con un gesto a sentarse en el pequeño sofá de la sala. Shasa se sentó a su lado, y ella optó por un sillón que había en frente.  
-¿Estás enferma o algo?-cruzó las piernas y puso ambos brazos en el respaldo, rodeando con uno de ellos a Shasa por detrás, a lo cual la otra se sonrojó un tanto.  
-N-no...es que no me dejó ir el profesor...-fusiló a su amiga con la mirada, aun sabiendo que ella no había pedido ser abrazada.  
-Joder, y a mi que me obligan-se despeinó con la mano y, con un movimiento de cabeza, volvió a colocarse el pelo en su lugar.  
-S-si...hehe...-la pequeña rubia se había quedado atontada mirándola hacer aquello.  
-Es que llegamos tarde, y para no cargárnosla dijimos que ella estaba mala y que yo la había acompañado-explicó la castaña, tratando de salvar a su amiga.  
-Oh, qué malas-sonrió con un deje burlón-Seguro que esta noche no podréis dormir por el peso de la conciencia-extendió una mano y movió los dedos, mientras cambiaba el tono de su voz a uno estúpidamente tenebroso.  
-Jo, no te rías de nosotras...-la pequeña hizo un mohín con la boca, y fue el turno de la pecosa de quedarse hechizada.  
-Diosa...-susurró.  
-¿Has dicho algo?  
-No, nada, nada...  
-¡Oye Christa!-exclamó la otra, rompiendo el momento-¡Me tienes que llevar a cenar! ¡A cenar!-infló los mofletes en un infantil puchero que hizo reír a su amiga.  
-Si, si...no me olvidé...  
Se puso de pie y se estiró como un gato. Los ojos de la mayor se fueron sin quererlo a la pequeña franja de piel que el gesto había dejado ver en su cadera. La tira de su ropa interior asomaba un tanto por encima del pantalón, los huesos de su cadera sobresalían un poco, y parecía tan suave...  
-¿Ymir? ¿Me has oído?  
-¿Eh? Oh, no, perdón.  
-¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotras?-repitió amablemente  
-Claro...¿por qué no?-sonrió ampliamente.  
-Me visto y vamos-se metió en su cuarto, trotando alegremente.  
Suspiró y se mordió el labio, viéndola empujar la puerta tras de sí. Solo una pequeña franja se quedó abierta, por la que apenas veía a la chica. A pesar de ello, se quedó embelesada, tratando de apartar la vista sin lograrlo. No entendía quién podría querer herir a aquel ángel terrenal. A su lado, Shasa se pensaba si reprenderla por cotillear cómo la rubia se cambiaba o no. Finalmente, optó por no hacerlo. En aquellos momentos, su mente sólo estaba centrada en el ataque de aquella tarde...y en elegir qué debía pedir primero en el restaurante.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno me estoy dando cuenta de que fue un error escribir y subir a la vez...de todas formas no voy a abandonar la historia, aunque tardaré bastante en subir...

* * *

Llegaron al local bastante tarde al final, casi a las once, y por pura suerte las dieron una mesa al momento. El sitio era pequeño pero muy agradable y acogedor, con una chimenea que quedaba cerca de su mesa, donde el fuego danzaba y los niños jugaban a calentarse las manos y tirar palitos. Pidieron la cena al camarero, el cual se quedó sorprendido por la cantidad de cosas que Shasa iba añadiendo a la lista.  
-¡No sabía qué elegir!-dijo en su defensa una vez se quedaron solas.  
Mientras ella devoraba los platos con cara de felicidad, sus amigas se dedicaban a hablar de sus clases. Ymir ofreció a Christa practicar en su casa en vez de en el instituto, y la otra aceptó encantada, más por ver la casa de su profesora que porque la molestase trabajar en el centro, aunque en cierta forma la daba algo de vergüenza ir allí con ella...a solas...trató de apartar esos pensamientos antes de sonrojarse. Sasha no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que, en esa mesa, ella sobraba. Las chicas empezaron a acercarse más hasta el punto de tener las manos entrelazadas, y lo más probable era que ni siquiera se hubiesen dado cuenta de ello. Ymir acariciaba el dorso de la mano de la otra con el pulgar distraídamente, mirándola sonreír mientras la contaba anécdotas del colegio. Pero la calma se acabó cuando una mano firme se apoyó en el hombro de la pecosa.  
-Ymir.  
-¡Levi! ¿Qué hace aquí?  
-¿Te acuerdas del amigo de esta tarde?-la ironía marcó su tono-Pues he venido con él. ¿Quieres venir a saludarle?  
-No...mejor no.  
-Ymir, te lo pido, ven a saludarle.  
Tras una mirada confusa, se puso en pie y le siguió, no sin antes despedirse con una caricia cariñosa a Christa en la mejilla y despeinando a la arquera. La llevó hacia la puerta trasera, y antes de salir la explicó el por qué de obligarla a ir.  
-Hay dos delante y dos detrás. No podéis salir de aquí con vida. Mis compañeras y yo nos libraremos de ellos pero...necesitamos tu ayuda. No podemos obligarte a hacerlo pero hazlo por ella-miró a la rubia- morirá si fallamos.  
-Os ayudaré. ¿Quienes sois?  
Hizo un gesto con el brazo y dos personas se acercaron: Petra, la enfermera del instituto, y Hanji, la profesora de química. Hicieron inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo.  
-El ataque tiene que ser rápido. No quiero bajas ni problemas como la última vez-apretó los puños-Un herido es ya demasiado para nosotros.  
-¿Fue Erwin?-preguntó sin dudar la joven.  
-Así es. Él es nuestro comandante, pero en su ausencia yo estoy al mando. Bien, dad un arma a la cría, vendrá conmigo. Iremos a la puerta trasera, vosotras atraed a los otros dos allí también y acabaremos con ellos. Tened cuidado.  
-Hey, hey, hey, ¿como que acabar? ¡¿Vamos a matarlos?!  
-¿Tienes una solución mejor?-la miró con una ceja alzada  
-No sé...¿llamar a la policía?  
-Son policías-explicó Petra con una sonrisa tierna.  
-Y vosotros...¿qué sois?  
-Amigos. No tienes que saber más por ahora, te lo explicaré todo cuando llegue el momento-la tendió una pistola con silenciador-¿Sabes usarla?  
-¿Por quién me toma?-la hizo girar varias veces en su mano antes de agarrarla firmemente y meterla en su cinturón-Atraqué muchas gasolineras de joven con pistolas de balines.  
-Esperad dos minutos antes de traer a los otros al callejón.  
-¡Si, señor!  
Ambas mujeres se cuadraron, colocando el puño derecho en su pecho y el izquierdo en la espalda. Levi hizo lo mismo, mientras la joven sólo les miraba, confusa. Por el gesto, a la enfermera se la levantó un tanto la camiseta, dejando ver el tatuaje de dos alas, una blanca y otra azul, en su cadera. Hanji tenía el mismo en el antebrazo, se lo había visto muchas veces en clase. Se preguntó, curiosa, si Levi tendría uno igual.

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó el hombre poniendo la mano en el pomo de la puerta.  
-Que remedio-murmuró, casi en un gruñido.  
Se puso la capucha, giró la muñeca y pegó una fuerte patada al metal, haciéndolo rebotar contra la pared. La pecosa le siguió mirando al suelo. El hombre puso una mano sobre su arma , oculta por su cazadora, y les miró desafiante. Solo dos hombres estaban fuera.  
-Lo siento pero aquí no pueden estar-dijo uno sin siquiera mirarle.  
-¿Ni ustedes, me equivoco?  
-¿Eh?-uno se los sujetos escupió el cigarro que tenía en la boca al suelo y lo pisó-¿Pero tú de que vas, enano?  
-Tsk...Vas a insultar a tu puta madre, bastardo-finalmente se giraron a verle.  
-¡Es Rivaille!-trataron de dar un paso atrás, asustados, pero la chica sacó la pistola en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y apuntó al que más cerca tenía  
-Estate quieto-dijo amenazadora.  
-Deja de hacer el imbécil, no es una peli americana barata-imitó su gesto y disparó. Un cuerpo cayó al suelo-Iban a acabar así de todas formas-el otro corrió la misma suerte.  
La menor se quedó helada. No sabía que aquello la iba a marcar tanto, pensó que iba simplemente a verles caer con indiferencia. Pero ver cómo la sangre manchaba el suelo la estaba dando ganas de vomitar. Un grito sonó a la entrada del callejón. Los otros dos enemigos observaban con los ojos abiertos como platos los cadáveres de sus compañeros. Antes de poder huir, las mujeres que iban detrás de ellos les tiraron de una patada al interior. Ellos se pusieron de rodillas en actitud suplicante.  
-Os daremos el dinero, el móvil, pero por favor no nos matéis.  
-No queremos dinero-bufó Levi-Queremos justicia.  
-Por favor...  
Uno de los hombres metió la mano disimuladamente en su gabardina, y el plateado de un cañón brilló a la luz de las farolas. Por acto reflejo, sin pensar, Ymir apuntó a su cabeza y apretó el gatillo. El retroceso del arma la hizo daño en la muñeca. Hanji le voló la nuca al otro sin siquiera cambiar el gesto serio de su rostro. Resonó un "clank" cuando la pistola que el primero estaba cogiendo chocó contra el suelo, y la joven miró sus manos, impregnadas de olor a pólvora. Las ganas de vomitar se hicieron aún mas presentes.  
-Bienvenida a la legión de reconocimiento, Ymir-con gesto chulesco, Rivaille tiró encima de los cadáveres una carta con las mimas alas que llevaban en sus cuerpos-Quedaremos mañana para tatuarte las alas de la libertad. Ya eres una de los nuestros.


	9. Chapter 9

No tengo excusa para haber tardado taaaaaanto...la verdad es que estoy pasando una mala racha. Lo siento mucho y espero que os guste

* * *

La espera se la hacía eterna. Golpeaba la pared con la yema de los dedos al ritmo de la canción que escuchaba, rezando por que se le hubiese olvidado la cita a Levi. Pero no, apenas dos minutos después la bocina de un coche llamo su atención, y Rivaille la instó a entrar con un gesto desde el asiento del conductor. Tragó saliva y caminó hacia él, mientras guardaba los cascos. El verse sin música aumentó sus nervios, pero no podía irse ahora.

-Pareces tensa.  
-Odio las agujas-fue toda su respuesta hasta que se sentó junto a él-Y un tatuaje son CIENTOS de agujas, CIENTOS de veces-se abrochó el cinturón y miro a un punto fijo al frente-Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.-Levi rió.  
-¿Arrepentirte?-metió primera y pisó el acelerador-Ya estás metida hasta el cuello.  
Sabía que era cierto, y no podía decir que la idea la agradase. Un mensaje llegó a su móvil: "Ymir me preguntaba si...bueno si quieres eh? Si no nada...si querrías ir al cine conmigo esta tarde. Pero si no puedes no pasa nada!"  
La joven se sonrojó y el pulso se disparó en su pecho. Tecleó rápidamente un "bueno, si me suplicas tendré k ir" mientras en verdad solo quería escribir SI y acosarla a preguntas de hora, lugar...a su lado, el conductor rió.  
-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-bufó molesta.  
-Me hace gracia el amor adolescente-dijo sin más-Sois capaces de hacer cualquier tontería por amor, y cambiáis de enamorado cada mes o menos. ¿Por qué realizar sacrificios así por alguien que olvidarás pronto?  
-Rivaille, ¿Sabes desde hace cuánto conozco a Christa?  
-No. ¿De principio de año?  
-Error-sonrió-Desde que esa cría no llegaba a los 6 años. Y aún así ella me enseñó la mitad de las cosas que sé. Me enseñó a leer, me enseñó a jugar...me enseñó a sonreír, aunque hace tiempo que lo he olvidado. Y ahora que está de nuevo aquí, sin recordar quien soy, sin saber por qué me acerqué a ella...está volviendo a enseñarme.  
No volvieron a hablar en lo que quedaba de viaje. A los diez minutos llegaron a la zona mala de la ciudad, la "ciudad subterránea", llamada así por estar en gran parte debajo de los puentes de la autopista. Los sin casa se juntaban allí, mezclándose con el mundo de la droga y la prostitución. Aparcaron el coche frente a una casa algo apartada del resto, con un gran jardín y dos rotwailers enormes, que comenzaron a gruñir apenas bajaron del coche. A una sola mirada del hombre, bajaron las orejas y se escondieron en sus casetas.  
-No te preocupes por los chuchos-abrió la verja de una patada-Son unos cobardes.  
Entraron, de nuevo sin llamar, a la casa, y apenas lo hicieron un fuerte grito de dolor se extendió por todo el lugar. A Ymir se la pusieron los pelos de punta. Levi solo negó con la cabeza, soltando un "tsk", molesto.  
-¡Vamos, Armin! ¡Aguanta!  
-¡Pero Eren...!  
-Nadie te esta obligando, Armin. Podrías irte ahora.  
-Ya está dentro, Ackerman. Éste no sale.  
Levi entró en una habitación pequeña donde Hanji tatuaba a un rubito llorón. A su lado, un joven le animaba mientras una asiática leía un libro tirada en un sofá cercano. El pequeño estaba sin camiseta, y tenía menos de medio contorno trazado en el omóplato. La chica sólo llevaba, de cintura para arriba, un sujetador deportivo, y en su cadera lucía las alas de la libertad cubiertas por un plástico. Debía habérselo hecho hacía poco, pues aun tenía sangre y estaba terriblemente rojo. El otro chico solo tenía el brazo derecho a descubierto, con la manga corta doblada aún mas hacia arriba. En el hombro brillaba también el emblema, aún más reciente que el de la otra, aparentemente.  
-Buenos días, Ravioli~  
-¡Hanji! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme eso?!  
-¡Levi! ¿Por qué tan tenso~?  
-Por favor, cabo-el rubio tembló-No la entretenga...  
-Cobarde...-negó con la cabeza-Ymir, ven. Yo te tatuaré.  
La pecosa tragó saliva y se sentó donde la ordenaba, en una silla al lado del pequeño, frente a la asiática. A la pregunta de dónde lo quería dijo que en la espalda, y tras colocarse como la indicaba, el hombre empezó a tatuarla. El dolor no era tan insoportable como ella pensaba, así que se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor hasta que detuvo la vista en la cadera de la morena.  
-Ya mirarás el tuyo cuando lo tengas-dijo ella sin levantar la vista del libro.  
-Vaya, que ruda-siguió observándola-Oye, ¿tu conoces a una perra rubia llamada Annie? Ojos azules, siempre de mala ostia...-en esa ocasión si se decidió a mirarla.  
-¿Leonheart? ¿De qué la conoces?  
-Es mi compañera de piso.  
-¿Y cómo sabes que la conozco?  
Ymir sonrió, traviesa, señalando su brazo.  
-Ese número que tienes apuntado es el suyo.  
La chica se sonrojó y se volvió a enfrascar en la lectura, maldiciendo entre dientes. Sus amigos rieron, y el moreno se puso frente a Ymir con una amplia sonrisa.  
-¡Hola! Soy Eren Jaeger, de Alemania. ¿Te vas a unir al equipo?  
-No, sólo me tatúo esa cosa tan fea porque me gusta-el chico la miró con la boca torcida-si, he venido a unirme. Por obligación. Soy Ymir, de Suiza.  
-Y-yo soy Armin Arlert-sonrió tímidamente-Vengo de Alemania también-en vista de que su compañera no decía nada, la presentó el mismo-Ella es Mikasa Ackerman. Los padres de Eren la adoptaron en Japón.  
Ymir, curiosa, trató de ver qué era lo que con tanto interés leía Mikasa, pero no podía moverse demasiado. Aprovechó que Levi se apartaba a limpiar la sangre para cotillear. La joven estaba leyendo "Carrie" de Stephen King.  
-Es mucho mejor "It"-comentó, pensando que ni siquiera la escucharía.  
-Lo he leído ya. No está mal-puso un cartoncito en la página que tenía abierta, la cerró y se giró a mirarla-¿Qué más has leído?  
Para sorpresa de sus amigos y de la propia pecosa, las jóvenes se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre lectura que duró la hora y media que tardo Levi en tatuarla. Para ese entonces, Armin ya había acabado y también se había unido, aunque su gusto era totalmente distinto. Eren solo se sentó al lado, aburrido. Según explicaron, al alemán solo le importaban las peleas y la acción. Estuvieron un rato charlando, hasta que los adultos terminaron de recoger y, prácticamente, les echaron del lugar. Con una sonrisa pícara, Ymir se aclaró la voz.  
-Hey, chicos. Queréis venir a mi casa a hablar un rato más? Tengo cerveza y patatas!  
-Claro, no tenemos nada que hacer-aceptó Eren.  
-Además, creo que a estas horas está Annie...-comentó, mirando a la joven de reojo.  
Las mejillas de Mikasa se tiñeron de un suave rojo, el cual disimuló rápidamente subiéndose la bufanda. Fue Hanji la que les llevó en su gigantesco todoterreno, lleno de barro y objetos extraños, en su mayoría afilados. La mujer les explicó que ella era la encargada de hacer hablar a sus prisioneros, y que los objetos eran "un incentivo". Sus ojos se oscurecieron y una sonrisa tétrica se pintó en sus labios mientras empezaba a explicar cómo usarlos. Todos a excepción de Armin escuchaban con interés la inesperada explicación. El pequeño rubito solo rezaba para bajar pronto de ese coche lleno de psicópatas, y al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, pues en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban en la casa de Ymir. Tras despedirse, les invitó a seguirla.


End file.
